


Brooklyn Nine Nine Oneshot Requests (closed)

by orphan_account



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Canon Relationships, Canon Rewrite, Daddy Issues, F/F, F/M, Fluff, I write these instead of sleeping, M/M, One Shot Collection, One Shot Reqests, Requests, Secret Relationship, Secrets, dianetti, gay non canon relationship, one shots, secret kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26365945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Brooklyn Nine-Nine RequestsRequests Closed
Relationships: Amy Santiago/Teddy Wells, Charles Boyle & Jake Peralta, Charles Boyle/Jake Peralta, Gina Linetti & Amy Santiago, Gina Linetti & Jake Peralta, Gina Linetti/Amy Santiago, Jake Peralta & Amy Santiago, Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago, Jake Peralta/Sophia Perez, Ray Holt & Amy Santiago, Ray Holt & Jake Peralta, Rosa Diaz & Amy Santiago, Rosa Diaz & Jake Peralta, Rosa Diaz/Adrian Pimento, Rosa Diaz/Amy Santiago, Rosa Diaz/Gina Linetti, Rosa Diaz/Jake Peralta
Comments: 23
Kudos: 41





	1. I Love You Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gina convinces Rosa to go shopping with her. Fluff ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request by @gnaknowbest: sorry this is a bit short, I have lots of oneshots to write. Anyway, hope you like it!

”oh please, come on it'll be fun. You know you want to.”

”no, gina. What I want to do is go to shaw’s, get wasted, listen to death metal, and then pass out on the couch.”

”We do that every time! Let's go shopping today.”

Rosa glared at Gina. She usually requested ridiculous date ideas, so some days gina would say ”rosa, let's go to Paris and kiss under the Eiffel tower!” Or ”rosa, let's sneak into the White House!” or ”rosa, let's eat caviar while we watch the sunset over the sea.”

Gina countered Rosa’s glare with her puppy dog eyes and after a lengthy stare-off, Rosa growled.

”Fine.”

”YES! Good choice, Diaz, it was either this or the White House.”

Gina patted Rosa’s shoulder and walked out of the break room.

Rosa groaned under her breath and plunked her head down on the table.

xxx

Rosa had actually really enjoyed shopping with her girlfriend. Not that she would ever admit it. They had gone to an outdoor mall with stores that both women liked. Gina had gotten a couple of new tops and a pair of purple pants she had been wanting for a while. Gina also forced Rosa to get a black t-shirt dress that she insisted was perfect for cuddling. She got the same one in purple. After they were done, they went and got ice cream, rosa picked double chocolate chunk and gina picked strawberry cheesecake. Then they walked home laughing and eating their ice cream. Gina invited Rosa in to try on their new clothes, so Rosa put on her t-shirt and watched as Gina paraded around her apartment wearing all her new clothes, laughing and clapping. Gina finally put on her matching tee, and collapsed onto the couch with Rosa, legs intertwined. Rosa snuggled closer to Gina and kissed her forehead. They lay there, and as soon as she was about to fall asleep, gina mumbled under her breath.

”I love you”

Rosa’s heart pounded a little faster, and she quietly responded

”I love you too”


	2. I Love You Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy gets injured on a mission, and Jake is right there to make sure that she is okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oneshot Requested by @Rocksgarden and @Boooooooone. I hope y’all like it!

Amy didn't see it coming until it happened. She heard the sound of the gun cocking, and could only yell ”No, don't-” and then the gun went off and drowned out the rest of her sentence. White-hot pain bloomed from her shoulder, and she realized too late that Jake was right.

xxx

Jake heard the gunshot through his earpiece, and immediately his blood ran cold. His mind immediately thought of Amy, lying on the ground, blood pooling from her body. He was vaguely aware of Marv’s voice in the background.

”go, go, go!” and then the scuffle of boots.

Jake suddenly snapped into attention and began running to the warehouse door. He tapped his mic.

”Amy, are you there? Ames, are you okay?”

”jake..” he could hear Amy rasping from his earpiece.

”amy, were you shot?”

”yeah, my shoulder.”

”Okay, hold on ames, we’re going to get you out, okay?”

xxx

Amy could hear beeping. It was rhythmic, and soothing in its own way. Amy moaned under her breath. Jake's face ballooned into her sight, and he was saying words, they were garbled and she couldn't understand them. Then the pain in her shoulder registered, and this made her remember the gun’s bang.

xxx

As soon as Jake heard Amy groan, he stood up and called the nurse. Then he looked down to see that Amy's eyes were unfocused.

“Amy, Amy, Can you hear me?”

Amy looked at Jake and in a shaky voice asked;

“the baby?”

xxx

They had found out two months before, and suddenly everything changed. Jake looked up at Amy.

”do you want to keep it?”

They were in he bathroom, and Amy was looking at the test incredulously, as if it were a joke.

After a couple seconds, Amy answered. ”yes.”

Jake smiled. ”we’re going to have a baby?”

Amy laughed and smiled back. ”we’re going to have a baby!” Jake, obviously elated, picked Amy up and spun her around in circles, their foreheads rested against each other. When Jake set Amy down, Amy tilted her head up and kissed Jake.

Jake and Amy doubled their hours. They had to save up as much as they could. They had decided not to get married yet, despite Amy’s conservative family. She and Jake weren't going to rush their relationship because of Ams family. They found a bigger apartment and together they moved in, painting the nursery yellow and baby-proofing everything.

Now, Amy lay in the hospital bed, and the first words out of her mouth were  
”the baby?”

Jake knew that she was going to be the best mother.

”the baby's fine, Ames. You're both going to be fine.”

Amy breathed out a sigh of relief. ”did Grotty get away?” 

”only got a couple blocks before capitan got him. Amy nodded. ”rhe rest ofethe squad was here, but I told them to go home and sleep.” 

”thanks.”

At this point the nurse came in to check on Amy. 

”She’ll be fine, she’ll just need some physical therapy and she and the baby will be back up in no time.”

Amy smiled at her and reached for Jake's hand. Jake took it quickly. 

”okay, now that all’s well, I gotta say.. I told you so.”

”oh I bet you're loving this peralta!” any said jokingly.

”well, I did tell you that you shouldn't go in without a partner.”

”oh shut up.” Amy laughed and Jake leaned down to kiss her.


	3. Full Boyle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake and Charles are dating, and it's going pretty well. Except for the fact that Charles has gone Full Boyle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> request for @ranisivani, sorry it took so long for me to post, i had a terrible week. anyway, i hope you like it!

At this point Jake was comfortable. Since Charles Boyle had asked him out a week ago, they had gone on three dates, and Jake had really enjoyed them. It seemed like Charles did too, and nobody had a single clue as to what was happening between the two detectives. Jake and Charles were so comfortable with each other, dating wasn't even weird. Now instead of a ten minute hug, it was a ten minute kiss, and instead of Jake being weirded out by Boyle’s food obsession and Boyle being weirded out by Jake's Die Hard obsession, they ate squid intestines in front of TV. (they being Boyle, no way was was Jake eating that stuff.)

xxx

However, what Jake didn't see was that Charles was FREAKING OUT. Charles had wanted to ask Jake out for months, and now that he had, his happiness about the other man had snowballed into something dangerous. Charles was going full Boyle. Usually Jake was the one that would calm Charles down, but Jake couldn't know! If Jake knew he would break up with him just like all those other girls, and Charles liked Jake too much for that. But if he didn't tell someone, he was going to explode and smother Jake with his affection and scare him away. Finally Charles could take it no more. He got up from his desk and walked over to Rosa’s.

He tapped her desk and pointed to the briefing room. Rosa eyed him, annoyed, but followed him anyway. As soon as they entered, Charles locked the door and pulled the blinds.

”Boyle, what are you doing?”

Charles turned to her. ”Help me. I've done full Boyle.”

Rosa groaned. ”C’mon Charles, I thought we were past this.”

”no, rosa, not you, someone else.”

Rosa raised her eyes incredulously. ”who?”

”Doesn’t matter. You don't know her.”

”Then why did you close the blinds?” A wash of realization came over Rosa’s face. ”you’re dating Santiago? And you don't want Jake to know because he has a crush on her!”

Charles snorted loudly. ”jake doesn't have a crush in Amy.” he froze. ”does Jake have a crush on Amy?”

”oh my God. It's Jake! You're dating Jake!”

Charles’s eyes widened and his voice got really high. ”nO wAy RoSa”

Rosa gave out a short bark of laughter. ”man, Jake is the most closested bisexual ever, but you?”

Charles looked hurt. ”let’s get back on topic. You need to help me! i want to tell this person that i like them and i want them to move in with me and be together forever and ever!”

”okay fine. Under no circumstances, should you tell Jake you've gone Full Boyle. Got it?”

xxx

“oh my god. “ charles thought. “i’m going to tell him” The two men were at Charle’s place, watching Die Hard. Charles had rented it enough times so many times he just bought it. Charles cuddled a bit closer and Jake kissed his forehead, causing Charles’s stomach to get all tingly. Charles looked up at Jake.

”okay... So Ive got to tell you something.”

Jake looked at Charles. ”Okay.” 

Charles inhaled and spoke quickly. ”I’ve hone Full Boyle. And Rosa told me not to tell you because I would scare you off, but you knew this would eventually happen... Right?”

Jake grinned wide. ”I really like you too Charles. And of course, it's not an issue you’ve gone full Boyle. We’ll just take things slow.”

Charles gazed at Jake and wrapped the blanket around them a bit tighter. Eventually, Charles fell asleep, and after listening to his rythmic breathing, Jake soon followed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to request in the comments below! :) i love you all


	4. The Stakout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the Nine-Nine go to the same hotel that Gina and Rosa do, what happens when they break down the wrong door?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request from liKeYEAST: could you maybe do a secret dating post-s7 fic? the gang is on a case where they stay over night at a hotel and they bust into what they think is the perp's room but it's Rosa and Gina's? nothing sexual ofc, maybe just watching parks and rec or something. Hope you like it!

”Okay squad. We leave seven AM tomorrow. This is a triple murderer, so we'll do two full nights of recon so that we know when and where we can bust this punk. Diaz will not be attending the stakeout, as she is taking a week off. Pack your things and be here by six tomorrow.

The squad filed out of the briefing room, and Jake nudged Amy’s shoulder. ”Can you get the sitter to take Mac? We should both really go.”

”Of course, I need to be there, to have my team’s back.”

Jake smiled warmly at his beautiful wife.

xxx

”Gina, let's go!” yelled Rosa as soon as doon as she got through the apartment door.

”jeez, Rosa, calm down girl! I'm just trying to decide if I should take Gisinta or Roberta with us.”

Rosa set down the tiny duffel bag that she had brought, surveying the many suitcases Gina had laid out all over her living room.

”Gina, I said pack light!”

”I am! I'm deciding whether to take Gisinta or Roberta!”

”They're space heaters! We're going away for three days, you don't need a space heater.”

”I don't trust some hotel’s heating system to keep me warm!”

”There is going to be a lot more keeping you warm than just the heating system, Linetti.” Rosa raised her eyebrow. “Now, get a set of clothes, a pair of PJs, your toothbrush, your phone, and let's go.”

xxx

Jake whistled as doon as he and Amy walked into their hotel room. ”Man, who knew that murder-for-hire was such a lucrative game!”

”You used one of my vocabulary words! I'm so proud of you babe!”

Jake grinned ”Thank you!”

They set their bags down and Amy unpacked all their surveillance equipment. ”Holt and Terry will be here at noon, then Charles and Scully at two.”

”Wait, Scully’s coming?”

Amy sighed. ”Yeah, we needed pairs and Charles didn't want to put Genevieve In danger.”

”Aw, cute!”

Amy smiled. ”Help me with the camera?”

”of course.”

xxx

The next day Holt, Terry, Jake, Amy, and Charles suited up. They had been watching the room for the last two days, and finally they were ready to strike. Steven Brown was a highly dangerous criminal, and had recently gone into the murder for hire business. He had been staying at this hotel for the last week or so, before moving to a new city. And the Nine-Nine was going to catch him today. He hadn’t left his hotel room in two days, so they were going to strike at the time he was most likely to be in his room. Midnight on a Tuesday. The squad silently lined up outside the apartment door. Sarge counted down from three on his fingers, and then he broke down the door.

xxx

On the car ride to the hotel, Gina talked the entire way, which would have annoyed Rosa, had it been anyone else. “See really, i think i would either be a wolf or a peacock, but why not both? i could be a peacock/wolf hybrid, nobody’s stopping me!”

As she parked at a stoplight, Rosa leaned over to Gina and gave her a quick kiss.

Gina stopped talking momentarily to kiss Rosa back, and then she started again.

When they got to the hotel, they grabbed their bags and headed in. Rosa got the room keys from the check in desk, and Gina went to check out the pool.

When Gina met Rosa outside their room, she had a pouty face on. “The pool is so crowded!”

“It’s fine, we don’t need it.”

Rosa opened their room with her key and let Gina in first. They stayed in the hotel all day, and then ordered room service. The watched TV all day, switching from The Office to Friends to Parks and Rec. so when the door was broken in, it was a little bit of a surprise.

xxx

Terry broke down the door and shouted immediately,

“Police, hands up, on the ground!”

Gina yelled out in confusion. As the Nine-Nine took in the room, they saw Gina sitting in Rosa’s lap, their legs tangled together, watching the TV. They were buried under a mound of blankets, and Gina was visibly shaken.

“What the hell?” Rosa stood up with Gina.

“Where’s our guy? yelled Terry.

“We must have the wrong room.” said captain holt.

Jake turned around and looked into the hallway. “We got a runner!” he yelled, and took off with the squad following.

Gina turned to Rosa. “What the f**k just happened?”

“They must have been looking for a perp and gotten the wrong room.” Rosa groaned.

“Well, now they know.”

“Oh God.”

Rosa walked to the door and peered into the hallway. The man from earlier was on the ground being handcuffed by Holt, and Jake and Boyle were walking back to Rosa and Gina’s door.

“They’re coming back. what do we do?”

“Umm... climb out the window? go into the bathroom and lock the door?”

But right as Rosa was heading for the window, Jake and Charles walked in, followed by the rest of the squad, minus Holt.

“Okay.” said Gina, obviously beat. “Me and Rosa are dating.”

“Gina!” whispered Rosa

“what are we going to say? we were friend cuddling?”

Rosa rolled her eyes.

Terry spoke up. “Well, I’m happy for you two. you make a cute couple.”

The rest of the squad agreed, and Rosa slipped her hand into Gina’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave kudos or requests in the comments! ily all :)


	5. A Different Kind of Hunger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was never the plan. Rosa wasn't supposed ro be in a bathroom, fighting off the urge to attack a coworker. (Vampire Rosa)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request from Red Witch: Hi! Can you write a story where Rosa is a vampire and feels the need to feed on Amy’s blood because she hadn’t fed in weeks and the smell of Amy’s blood feels irresistible to her? i hope this is what you were looking for!

Rosa was hungrier than she had ever been. Amy was sitting a couple feet away from her, filing paperwork quietly. Nobody really took notice of the cut on the back of her hand exept Rosa. 

The wound was just because one of the uniformed had missed a knife on a perp. Given the chance, the man had lunged at Amy, but she caught his hand and twisted it behind his back. The knife barly grazed the back of her hand, opening a cut that was bad enough to draw blood, but not bad enough for a band-aid. 

Rosa fought the urge to lunge at Amy in the middle of the precinct, but that was quickly becoming a losing battle, so Rosa thought it would be best to remove herself from the situation before her fangs were visible, and her pupils dialated to cover her irises. She got up and hurredly walked to the bathroom. 

This was never the plan. Rosa wasn't supposed ro be in a bathroom, fighting off the urge to attack a coworker. 

Ballet school was her dream until the night she turned. She was making out with Camilla Davis when she heard a low hissing sound. Then a sharp pain in her neck, and then darkness. 

She never saw Camilla again, because she didn't attend a single other class. 

hiss, pain, dark 

That was it, her ballet school dream was ruined. Just the memory of the tutus and the tight buns made Rosa want to throw up. The night she turned was the day the first Rosa died. That first Rosa was now replaced with a different one, a darker, bleaker Rosa with bad memories and supressed emotions. Because this was what happened when her emotions weren't suppressed. 

Rosa doubled over, feeling her fangs grow and her senses heighten. The ground blurred and then became clear, and the hunger worsened tenfold. She hadn't had human blood in months now, her diet mostly consisted of her vampire friends' blood and small animals she found laying around. But that wasn't enough. She wanted Amy so badly. 

This hunger was different from the normal one. Usually it was like a dull ache that got worse and worse, not like the white hot slashes of wanting she was experiencing now. She focused on breathing and the stabs of hunger died down. 

Then she heard something. As the static in her brain cleared, something else replaced it. 

Rosa's head shot up and her eyes opened.The sound was breathing. Ragged, heavy breathing. 

Amy stood in the door of the bathroom stall, her eyes wide and her feet seemingly rooted to the spot. 

"A-amy! why are you here?" Rosa said, panic cracking her voice. 

"Rosa... what... are you?"

Rosa didn't respond, she just pulled herself off the ground. 

Amy took two steps back. 

"What are you?" Amy repeated. 

”I didn't want anyone to know.” 

”Are you a vampire?” 

Rosa winced at Amy’s accusatory tone.”Yes?” Rosa sighed ”Yeah, I am” 

”Wha- how?” 

”I don’t hurt people, haven't drank from one in forever.” 

”But then how do you.. Survive?” 

”other vampires, and animals too.” 

”what’s wrong with you now?” 

Rosa grimaced and gestured to Amy's hand. 

”ohh. Sorry.” 

Rosa rolled her eyes. ”It’s not your fault you know. The smell of your blood in particular is just... Overpowering.” 

Amy hesitated. ”You can have some... If you want.” 

Rosa looked a little surprised. ”You sure?” 

”Yeah, I mean if you want.” 

Rosa looked at Amy for a couple seconds before closing the gap between the two of them. Instead of going for Amy’s neck, she surprised herself and kissed Amy. Amy instinctively kissed her back, and Rosa’s hunger faded away.  
She wasn't hungry for Amy’s blood, she was hungry for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you liked this story, i do accept validation in the form of kudos and comments. love you all :)


	6. Update!

hey guys! so requests have slowed down a bit so i just wanted to give ya’ll some ideas on stuff that would be cool to write.

-jake/Doug: im interested in this dynamic 

-depression: this sometimes helps me cope too

-AUs: got a couple of people asking about AUs, and yes, i will do them

-supernatural fics: PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE gives me a reason to write any supernatural AU/ canon rewrite. please.

these are just suggestions, i’ll do everything with a couple of exceptions (see chap 1). you can all take these and be specific or vague, rewuest a POV or a word count, im all ears (and im bored :))


	7. Good Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a morning in the lives of Dianetti. I would call it fluff if Rosa were capable of feeling, or Gina were capable of anything resembling normalcy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you like it! nobody requested this, i just thought it would be cute :)

Rosa groaned groggily. From her view of her alarm clock, she could see it was 9:38. Rosa rolled over to face Gina.

“You up, Linetti?”

Gina growled half heartedly. “bitch, what the fuck do you want?”

“you’re cute when you’re grumpy.” Rosa absentmindedly played with Gina’s hair. “Now get up.”

“No.” Gina nestled farther down into the sheets.

“Fine Linetti.” Rosa got up out of bed. She walked over to Gina’s side of the bed. “Just remember, you gave me no other choice.”

“What do yo-“ 

Rosa yanked the covers off the bed, sending Gina with them.

Gina gave out an indignant shriek. She shot up to glare at Rosa, who merely smiled, moved Gina’s hair out of the way, and kissed her on the nose.

“Good Moning.” She said. Then she walked into the kitchen, leaving a fuming Gina behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requests are open, so feel free! thanks for reading.


End file.
